stick_empiresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Rebellion
Description The Rebellion is the uprising of many provinces against the Order Empire. It was due to Order's reign over the people being unsatisfactory--almost dictatorial. The many rebels fought the dimished armies of Order to take back their lands.The rebellion was lead by magikill and other rebel leaders. The rebel army was identical to the Order Empire's own army as several Imperial troops also rebeled from Order. There were no giants in their army however, as they did not have the chance to conquer one. Cause The Rebellion started because of Order's horrible treatment towards the people of Inamorta, bringing chaos and wrecking the land. The people were suffering at the hands of the dystopian government. Eventually, they could not hold much longer. The previous nations of Order, under the control of the Magikill, joined together in an attempt to take back their lands from the murderous hands of Order. Factors Two factors are present in the Rebellion: The Rebels and Order. The Rebels will hit Order with a barrage of attacks representing each nation, while Order defends itself with what little is left of its armies. The Rebels consists of the new-breed Shadowrath, the heroic Speartons, the tribal Archidons, the numerous Swordwrath, the commanding Magikill and the new-breed Merics. While four of the nations had originated before the start of the Conquring, the Shadowrath are a splinter group of Swordwrath, and the Merics are the products of training women in the art of Magic. The Shadowrath were Swordwrath rebels from the Conquering that learned the art of stealth and assassination to evolve from their former brothers who attempted to kill them, and the Merics were women from the lands of the Magikill who learned the art of protection and magic. The rebels assaulted Order one by one, killing what little is left of its armies. It would then attack all at once to completely annihilate Order. Order consisted of scavenged warriors. There was little left of it, and the odds of it surviving even the second attack from the Rebellion was slim. Order found it difficult to keep men in their army, due to them knowing it would lose, or due to their low chances of survival, or because of the hatred they have for the empire. What little they could scavenge had to adapt, and copy the abilities of those that already attacked them--the apparent downfall of the Rebellion. Point-of-View Order There were many battles in the Rebellion. Each, unexpectedly, made Order stronger. With each battle they won, they gained new men and adapted the skills of the enemies they had fought--very quickly. Despite this, Order was continuously on the defensive side of the battle, never assaulting the rebels or their encampments. This was, in fact, a smart strategy, as the more battles Order won, the more followers it received. It had eventually, even survived an attack from the Giants, whom Order could no longer supply for. Rebels The intro of Stick Wars 2 shows the Rebels preparing for their war on Order. The Archidons can be seen gathering for a meeting with their leader atop the glorious Archidon statue. The Swordwrath can be found making equipment and delivering it for the coming war. The Speartons can be found training in one of their many, large arenas. And the Magikill, can be found practicing spells, and would be the one to summon unity among the nations. The Rebels were the prepared ones--those who were ready for the approaching war. Under the leadership of the Magikill, they assaulted Order in a barrage of attacks, waiting until Order would eventually be too weak to stand once more as the nation it was before. Their plans were foiled twice, by Order and Chaos. Order became too strong, so when they attacked all at once, they failed. Shortly after their failure, the Shadowrath were attacked by Giants, where Medusa revealed herself and the entire Chaos Empire. The Shadowrath consulted the Magikill, their leaders, and took a census to join Order or not. Most admitted that Chaos could not be stopped alone, and at the current, weak state of Inamorta, they would fall if divided. They agreed to join the Order Empire. Order knew the same: They could not defeat Chaos alone. They agreed to join together, and form one nation, with equal rights and power in what became known as The Great Truce . Battles There were many battles in the war. It should be noted, however, that every battle began as an attack of the Rebels on Order. Order did not attack the Rebels even once, in the war. This is because of Order growing stronger with each victory, unlike how the Magikill planned. It should also be noted that the Swordwrath did not attack as one country, and instead aided other nations in their fight, which is why Swordwrath can be found with Archidons, Speartons and Shadowrath. Born to Die - Speartons Declare War This is the tutorial level. The player will learn basic commands throughout the first moments, and will learn more complex ones around the fight. Speartons were the first nation to attack Order, who had diminished armies during the fight. They will eventually lose, however. This was highly expected. The Magikill concluded that Order's armies could withstand a small attack from a portion of a powerful enemy. But the Speartons' defeat let Order grow stronger. Blot out the Sun - Archidons Declare War The next battle in the war will show the Archidons battling Order, who have scavenged the Speartons' supplies, information and equipment to make their own, exact replica. This replica was the fall of the Archidons in the battle. The immense armor of the replication simply swatted off the arrows shot at them. The Swordwrath replica, protected by the Speartons replica, allowed Order to make a quick push of the attack. The Magikill somewhat expected the Archidons to lose, and told them to fall back. They readied for their next attack, which they knew would be Order's destruction. Silent Assassins - Shadowrath (Ninjas) Declare War The Magikill surprised Order with a nation it is unfamiliar with: The Shadowrath. The Rebels had expected Order to be unprepared for an attack from such a unique race. They were wrong. The Spearton-Archidon combination proved lethal. The Shadowrath, although, defeated the Archidon-replicas with ease, the Speartons were a much different thought. They were evenly matched, and because the Spearton-replicas had much more allies, the defeat of the Shadowrath was secured. Order once again copied the style of the nation it had fought. It learned the art of assassination, and wielding two weapons at once. The Shadowrath replica had been created. Magic in the Air - Magikill and Merics (Wizards and Monks) Declare War After the unexpected defeat of the Shadowrath, the Magikill had decided to fight Order themselves, with its new allies: the Merics--women from the lands of the Magikill who trained in the art of protection. The Magikill believed that this new race would assure their victory in the battle. Their plans were foiled, once again. The Spearton replicas were able to withstand the strength of the Magikills' spells while the Shadowrath and Archidons would assassinate the Merics, making certain they would not get the chance to heal the Magikill. This combination reassured the fall of the Magikill--their wise men could not withstand the tactical ability of Order's armies. Rebels United After many defeats from the hands of Order, the Rebels have decided to unite as one to destroy Order once and for all, declaring an all-out war. Unfortunately for them, the many battles let Order grow stronger. It was no longer a weakened empire, but a powerful nation once more--powerful enough that they were able to defeat the Rebels in this battle. The Rebels' defeat did not weaken the Rebellion, but made Order stronger. Massive Battle - Chaos Revealed Because of Order's imminent strength after defeating the Rebels in one, large battle, they regrew into the powerful nation it once was before. They, however, did not expect an attack from the Giants they let lose. Order was not expecting a battle, and the sudden attack weakened their men. Once they had defeated the Giant and enslaved it, they saw a much larger threat than the Rebels or the Giants: The Chaos Empire. The sudden revelation dawned on them. Thankfully, Chaos had attacked the Shadowrath only shortly before the Giants' attack on Order. This allowed the Rebels to hold a census on whether they should join Order or not, in which they all agreed in. After Order's encounter with Queen Medusa, the Rebels came upon them, announcing that they, too, have seen the might of Chaos. They both agreed that victory could not be done without unity among them. They agreed to share the lands of Inamorta, unlike they have done before. Together, they destroyed the Chaos statue. The Rebellion was over, but the Order-Chaos War had just begun.